Strange Places
by Calliope Hellice
Summary: A new girl arrives to Smallville...and the physiological changes since the meteor hitting are investigated. Unifinished.
1. Part 1: Lex Luthor

New to Smallville-Part 1: Lex Luther  
  
It was a dark night, darker still since there were no street lights, store signs, or cars on the road. Wilona stared out the window, she could see her reflection in the dark glass.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Dana asked, smiling at her younger sister. After their parents' death, Wil had completely withdrawn, living only within her books and her writing. Getting out to Smallville would be good for her, their childhood home waited for them, left for them by Grams, who had been killed in the same plane crash as their parents.  
  
"It's just so dark here," Wil replied, sighing a little, her gray eyes thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I like it or dislike it."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Dana reassured her, turning down another unlit road, passing darkened farm houses.  
  
"I don't think I'll get used to anything," the younger girl whispered, going unheard by her sister.  
  
* * *  
  
Wilona helped unload the boxes from the car, trying not to trip up the stairs at the front of the gingerbread trimmed farmhouse, as they hauled only the necessities and clothing in to do them until the next morning.  
  
"Why don't you go take a bath and head to bed while I put the groceries away?" Dana pushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes. She smiled at Wil as she opened the white refrigerator, putting the cheese into the small shelf on the door.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should," Wilona smiled at her sister, noticing in the dim light just how unalike they are. Dana's hair shone bright red, freckles covered her face in an orange like cast, and her skin shone palely in the moonlight through the picturesque kitchen windows. Wil thought of herself, golden hair, fair skin--but not quite as fair as Dana's--clear of freckles and blemishes, gray eyes, and a build not quite so husky and tall as her older sister, she could even call herself petite.  
  
"Tomorrow we have to find your school transcripts and stuff to enroll you on Monday," Dana reminded her, shaking Wil out of her reverie.  
  
"Um, sure--transcripts," Wilona repeated faintly, deep in thought, heading towards her bed room.  
  
* * *  
  
Having already been furnished by Grams, the bedroom was not quite what Wil would like. With a four poster mahogoney canopy bed, pink floral patterns, and fluffy duvets, it was a girl's room all around. Wilona preferred dark blues and grays, and more gothic patterns. But until she had time to decorate, this room would do.  
  
She ran a bath in the claw footed tub in the bathroom that was attached to her room. At least I have complete privacy here, she thought, sighing as she lit candles in the bathroom, and turning off the lights. She sank into the bubble filled tub, relaxing in the hot water. Wil watched as the heat turned her pale skin a slightly pink colour, then rubbed the skin with a loofah and some vanilla scented body wash.  
  
"Wil?" Dana's voice floated up the stairs. "Wiloma? Someone's here that you may like to meet."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," she unplugged the drain, dried off with the fluffy white towel, then put on her equally fluffy white bathrobe, and opened the door to her room, and let out a scream. "Who are you? And why are you in my room?"  
  
"Your sister let me in," his voice was smooth. Dark eyes stayed put on her face as she tried to keep from running downstairs and strangling Dana. The young man offered his hand. "I'm Lex Luther. I'm new in town as well, and thought I would introduce myself to the other new person."  
  
Wil looked him over, then took his hand. She took in his bald hed, pale skin, and sharp features. But his eyes struck her the most, very dark-- almost drawing her into them, but still keeping his distance. I need to write that phrase down, I can use that for Bradford, she thought of the antagonist of the new story she was writing. Wil let go of Lex's hand, going to her desk and grabbing a pen and paper, scribbling quickly as he watched.  
  
"A little obsessive compulsive thing?" he asked, walking towards her, craning his head to try to see the writing in the dim candlelight.  
  
Wil slid the paper into her desk drawer, slamming it shut before he could see the phrase written on it. "I'm a writer, I have to write my ideas down before I forget them."  
  
Lex nodded slowly, making a "hmmm" noise under his breath. He paced the room slowly, taking in his surroundings. Lots of flowers, mahogoney, fluffy white things--didn't seem to suit this girl. Her gray eyes showed a soul much more solemn than pink flowers.  
  
"You haven't moved your things in yet," he remarked, gesturing to the girlish things in the room.  
  
Wil looked at him sharply. This was a man who could manipulate those he met easily, she thought, he was observant and smooth, the perfect business mogul.  
  
She smiled a little. "No, I haven't. Our stuff will be here tomorrow. We hired a moving company--this was Gram's decorating scheme." Wil made a face of distaste, then tightened the belt on the bathrobe.  
  
"The bed is fabulous," Lex remarked, in genuine awe. "Likely 16th century French style. Mahogoney. Well cared for." He looked at Wil. "If I were you, I'd keep this." He patted one of the four ornately carved posters, then touched the filmy fabric that cascaded from the heavily rose patterned canopy.  
  
"I'm not really into antiques," Wil said, moving towards the french doors that lead to her balconey. She gestured to them. "This is my favourite part of the room. Being able to look out across the farm any time is so--"  
  
"Calming?" Lex offered after she cut herself off.  
  
She nodded. "Something like that." Turning the ornate pewter handle, she opened the doors wide, stepping onto the marble balconey. "I remember when I was little-" Wil cut herself off, looking back at Lex inside her room, giving her a strange look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you-"  
  
"Go ahead, I'd like to hear your story," he replied softly.  
  
"I remember coming in here, creeping out onto the balconey late at night, to watch the bats flying across the sky," she sighed, remembering how comfortable and loved she felt as a child. "it seemed they darted through the stars--being only a child, I didn't know otherwise." She laughed. "And dipping through the air, they caught the glowing June bugs--I guess those could have been the stars." She shook herself, turning to find Lex behind her. "It's cold, we should go in."  
  
"I should be going anyways," he replied. "I know you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so I should let you get some sleep."  
  
Wil nodded silently.  
  
Lex reached a hand out, touching her pale cheek. "I may be around tomorrow if you need help. That is, if there are no crises at Lex Corp."  
  
The questions about Lex Corp went unspoken as Wil watched Lex walk down the marble stair case and out the front door. 


	2. The House

New to Smallville--Part 2: The House  
  
Wil crawled out of bed, trying to remember the dream she'd had last night. All she remembered was feeling loved and warm. Then she remembered Lex mentioning he may come by today, and she ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and make herself presentable.  
  
Why? she asked herself, taking in the scent of vanilla from her body wash, and citrus from her shampoo. He's manipulative--you know that! He'll use you, and throw you away!  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Wilona mumbled to herself as she dried off, then slid on her bathrobe. She wandered into her bedroom and opened the french doors for some fresh air as she found some clothing. Jeans and a dark blue, fitted, scoop necked T-shirt seemed to look casual but not sloppy. She placed the clothing on her bed as she braided her waist length hair.  
  
"Wilona," the mockingly humorous voice drifted into her bedroom. Wil looked around, trying to see who was calling her. The voice became impatient. "Wil, down here!"  
  
She went to the french door, and ran onto the balconey, looking down to see Lex below her, holding a tray of coffees in paper cups, and box of donuts.  
  
"I brought breakfast," He held up the box, smiling up at her in her fuzzy white bathrobe. "Get dressed and get down here."  
  
"Yes sir!" Wilona saluted, the ran back into her room, shutting the doors. She changed quickly, looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, then ran downstairs and stopped at the front door. Catching her breath, she opened the door, and calmly walked onto the front porch.  
  
Lex was leaning on the rail, a coffee in his hand. 


End file.
